Little Anna
by the green baron
Summary: Anna's insistence on acting as a child leads to her being turned into one. Rated PG-13 (non-graphic depiction of an adult character going to second base) Special appearance by Aladdin's Jasmine.


**Little Anna**

 **By the green baron**

.

.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ This is a stand-alone fic that doesn't tie into any of my other stories.

Eternity will most likely be updated by early January, I don't have plans for another extended hiatus.

Happy Holidays :-)

.

.

.

.

December 17, 1843

.

.

Elsa smiled as she watched her little sister pelt Kristoff with snowballs. Being that Christmas was only a week away meant a heavy blanket of snow on the ground, and for once Anna could play in the snow without needing her to create it first.

"Ahh… come on, cut it out."

Anna threw another snowball while shouting, "Never! You're going down reindeer boy!"

"Yeah, reindeer boy!"

"Now don't you two start with that, it's bad enough when she calls me that." The ice harvester scolded while pointing at two juvenile trolls before being cut off with a snowball to the face.

Noticing the older sister's laughter, Kristoff looked over to Elsa and called out in a dead pan voice, "If you could control your child that would be great."

"Sorry Kristoff, but even a queen's powers are limited when it comes to Anna."

Before he could retort, the twenty-one year old princess pointed her finger at him and cried out to the two troll children. "Get him!"

Left with no other option, Kristoff attempted to run but was blocked by a laughing Sven.

"Traitor!"

Elsa let out another chuckle as the Royal Ice Master was pelted by a barrage of dozens of snowballs. Walking inside the small cave Grande Pabbie called home (and she called a crick in the neck seeing that she had to tilt her head to the side a little just to stand upright in it) she saw the troll elder going through a book of spells.

"Hmm… perhaps if I mix some eye of newt and the endoplasmic reticulum of a frog's blood cell… Oh hello there your majesty. I didn't see you come in."

"I just wanted to thank you for inviting us to this most sacred event."

The ancient troll gave a lighthearted laugh as he placed a bottle on a shelf and did not notice that it started to slide back off. "Gelmort's fire crystal ceremony is hardly what we would consider sacred; nonetheless we are happy to have you and the princess visit. It's good to have trustworthy humans around, Kristoff would argue the point, but he dose need more exposure to his own people. I have always liked your kind, so full of life…" Grande Pabbie stopped half way through his sentence when Elsa hand shot out and grabbed the bottle of orange liquid that had fell from the shelf.

Gently taking the bottle from her hand, Grande Pabbie tisked. "Thank the stars for your lightning quick human reflexes. This is activation water, if it had hit that crate of eternity crystals on the floor below it, the results would have been disastrous."

"Oh my." Elsa brought her hand to her mouth to cover the look of shock. "Pabbie, it is not for me to judge the practices of a wizard as great as you, but a little more caution is in order. Perish the thought of anyone dying from a preventable accident."

"Dying? Oh believe me the results of that curtailed mishap would be… well let's just call it the opposite of death. However you are not wrong and it seems that my five million years are catching up with me."

Elsa tried _poorly_ to conceal the shock of hearing the old troll's impossible age. "Oh I'm sure you are as sharp as any youth of five-hundred-thousand."

Pabbie looked upwards wistfully. "Oh to be that tender age again, but only if I could have the wisdom I have now, I was a bit rash when I was young troll."

Elsa smiled diplomatically, still doing her best to accept the absurdity of what she had heard.

The two monarchs were broken out of there dialog when Anna's shouts of, "Help, Elsa Help!" Filled the air. Both peered out of the curtain covering the entrance to see the redheaded princess running towards the cave with a fearful look on her face. Kristoff had turned the tide of there battle and was currently hurling snowballs her way.

"EEEEK!" Kristoff had landed one of the frozen projectiles dead center of her butt, making the slender woman jump a little and cradle her back side.

"Forget it Anna, you made this bed now l…" Elsa couldn't finish because her little sister had steamrolled right over her and straight into a pot of mixed chemicals opposite of the cave's entrance.

Pabbie helped the young queen to her feet as they both brushed away the blue smoke cloud that had been created from the pot being tipped over. Once the azure vapor had vanished, the cave's other occupants stared in shock at the last thing either ever would have suspected. Anna's clothes were crumpled up in a pile on the floor and a five year-old girl with red pig tails stood in the middle of it in her birthday suit. The child looked up at the two stunned adults in front of her smiling.

"Hi Elsa, you're the bestest big sister in the whole world."

The queen stared for a second more before her eyes rolled towards the back of her head and she crumpled to the floor like Anna's dress. The little girl had a look of confusion for a moment before looking at Grande Pabbie and giving an enthusiastic wave. The troll gave a kind smile as her waved back to the princess, whom he now matched in height.

"Well, at least it wasn't the eternity crystals in _this_ timeline."

.

.

"Here this should help." Kristoff gingerly placed a bag of ice on the bump Elsa currently had on the back of her head.

"Thank you Kristoff. So Grand Pabbie, please tell me this can be fixed." Elsa gestured towards her now pre-school aged little sister who was dressed in one of the troll's moss togas and was running around hugging everyone present.

"Worry not my queen; I can have an antidote prepared by the morning after tomorrow. Though you could just let her grow up naturally again. She is quite adorable like this," Pabbie said as Anna hugged him and then Elsa's leg.

Elsa remembered some of the more energetic antics Anna had engaged in as a child:

 _"Please Miss Anna, the dog dose not like being painted blue..."_

 _"I implore you young mistress, do reconsider. Ordering an entire ship load of chocolate from Switzerland all by yourself without anyone knowing is an accomplishment and were very proud of you, but feeding it to a cow won't make it give chocolate milk._

 _"Well your highness, while those are beautiful wings you have constructed from glue and feathers, I don't think you will be able to fly like Icarus by jumping off of the castle roof and 'flapping really fast'..." Wait, that one was last week._

"Those poor servants... Uh, no. The past is in the past, best to leave it there. We will see you in a couple of days. Come along Anna it's time to go home."

The little girl ran up to Elsa and raised her arms. "Up"

"I beg your pardon."

"Up"

Confused due to her lack of experience with small children, Elsa turned to the trolls and Grande Pabbie's daughter called to her whilst the elder let out a hearty laugh. "She wants you to carry her."

The young queen rolled her eyes and smirked while lifting the child to her hip. "Very well, come here."

"I love you big sissy Elsa."

The platinum blonde's heart melted a bit as she stepped in to Kristoff's sleigh. "I love you too Anna."

.

.

.

Anna sat on the rug in the middle of the nursery that hadn't seen use since she was a little girl the first time around wearing one of her old dresses; she was surrounded with various toys and dolls.

"Ok Anna, I have to go take care of some paperwork and then greet the arriving delegations for the annual trade summit."

"Can I come greet the abominations too?"

Elsa chuckled at her sister's mispronunciation, "It's delegation, _though that would describe a few of the visiting royals accurately,_ No Anna, this is boring grownup stuff, but I promise I will come by latter and we will play a game, ok?"

"Ok, I love you big sissy Elsa."

The leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you too Anna, now you play nicely and be a good girl while I'm gone."

Once Elsa had left Anna looked around the room and took in the stuffed toys and blocks with little interest until she saw a box of crayons and a few large sheets of paper.

.

.

.

After two hours of meet and greet with the arriving delegates, Elsa walked back towards the residential wing of the castle seriously thought about taking a nap until she remembered her promise to play a game with Anna.

 _It's only for two days... I could just palm her off on servants until then... No, that's what mama and papa did the first time she was growing up... Even if it is only for two days I won't make the same mistake. Anna deserves attention and love._

The queen's train of thought was broken when she noticed child like drawings of stick figure people and lopsided houses along with long scribbles on the oak paneling that covered the walls for the entire length of the hallway, all in crayon.

.

.

.

Elsa sat at her desk tapping a stack of finished paper work when she heard a tiny voice. "How much longer do I haft to stand in the corner?"

"Well that depends, what have you learned?"

Little Anna pouted as she stood in the corner to the right of the office door. "To color on the paper and not the wall."

"That's right, now tell me why."

"Because the maids already work very hard and I don't need to make there job harder."

"Very good, I think you have learned your lesson, you may leave the corner."

"Yay!" the small girl cheered and ran over to Elsa's side. "Can I sit in your lap?"

"Very well, but just look and don't touch."

"Ok," the younger sister said as she climbed into older one's lap.

Anna pointed at the object in her big sister's hand. "What's that?"

"This is the royal seal. When I press it on to the paper everyone who reads it knows that it came from me." Elsa then stamped another document.

"Can I do one?"

"Well I suppose, but you have to be very careful and do it just like this." Elsa took the decree that she had just finished that would replace kerosene street lamps with gas lighting and carefully stamped it. "Alright do you see the little box at the bottom next to my signature?"

Anna nodded.

"Ok, you take seal and press it on to the ink pad and then onto the page inside the box. You have to do it very carefully or the stamp will be smudged and it won't be valid. Do you think you can do that?"

The nodded again.

Elsa took another document from the pile and placed it in front of her. "Ok Anna you may do this one, remember to be careful."

Anna's face changed into a devious grin as she quickly inked the seal and started stamping every paper on the desk multiple times while laughing. "I'm helping! I'm helping!"

"Anna!"

.

.

.

"I don't like standing in the corner," Anna said in a pout as she pushed her mashed potatoes around the dinner plate with a spoon.

"Well if you're a good girl you won't have to. I have to stay up late now so I can redo the paperwork you ruined during that little fiasco with the seal."

Anna looked away. "I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology. Now please finish your potatoes."

Anna crossed her arms and defiantly shouted "NO! Tatoes are icky"

"Anna we do not speak like that. Now finish your potatoes like a good girl, I don't want to put you in the corner for a third time today." _Strange... Adult Anna loves mashed potatoes. She'd eat them straight from the serving bowl if I'd let her._

"No! I want chocolate cake!"

Elsa did her best to keep the irritation out of her voice. "Anna, I'm not really concerned about what you want at the moment, and I certainly don't like your tone. You will not receive desert until you finish your dinner and that is the end of it."

"No! I want cake! I'm not eating icky potatoes and I'm not going back to the corner!" Anna then surprised Elsa and the two porters in the room when she snatched the aforementioned mashed tubers with a tiny hand and threw them across the table, hitting Elsa right in the face.

Normally the two servants would wait for their monarch to excuse them before the left, but when the temperature started to noticeably drop they ran out of the dinning room in understandable fear. Elsa sat very still for a moment before she wiped away the potatoes with a napkin and stood up with a cross look.

"Anna you are correct about one thing. You will not be returning to the corner."

Anna's defiance stare turned into a gasp of fear as she saw her big sister making a bee line for her. The child attempted to flee, but for once she couldn't out run Elsa. Taking a seat in Anna's chair, the pissed of queen turned the child across her lap and lifted the hem of her dress.

"You are going to be a good girl one way or the other!"

"NOOO! Please big sissy Elsa I'll be good, don't spank me."

"It's too late now; you'll be sleeping on your stomach tonight."

Elsa raised her palm but paused as the sobbing girl cried out. "No! Please! Don't beat me! I'll be a good girl I promise!"

The ice queen's heat sank as she just sat there holding her little sister. Realizing that she couldn't go through with it, Elsa let out a huff of irritation and sat her back up in her lap. "Ok Anna, I'm sorry I scared you but you have to be a good girl and obey your big sister."

The child wrapped her arms around the platinum blonde and sniffled. "I'm sorry big sissy Elsa I'll be good from now on."

Elsa let out a sigh. _You probably won't but thanks for saying it._

.

.

.

"Big sissy Elsa! Wake up!"

Elsa stirred from her slumber and opened her eyes to see Anna holding a tray larger than she was loaded with what appeared to be burnt pancakes, under cooked eggs, and charred to a lump of ash bacon.

"I made you breakfast like a good girl, all by myself."

Forcing a smile, Elsa looked at the 'breakfast' before her. "It sure looks... yummy."

"Go ahead, eat it all up."

With all of the will power she could muster, Elsa choked down a convincing amount of the meal her sister made while wondering how she even got the stove lit in the first place... _Oh no... The kitchen._

Leaping from her bed, the queen ran to the kitchen wearing nothing but her night gown to find several servants mopping up water, charred wood on the walls and ceiling and the foreman of a carpentry crew going over a punch list with Gerta. Noticing the queen, she looked and gave an apologetic look.

"We didn't think that the princess would be capable of loading the stove with wood properly, much less know how to get the fire started. Fortunately no one was hurt and the carpenters say that it will only be a week or so until the kitchen is fully rebuilt.

 _That's it! She's getting the belt!... No... 1... 2...3... Ok, it will be over tomorrow, she meant well... It's only one more day._

"Thank you Gerta. No one could have foreseen this so I do not blame the staff. Contact every five star restaurant in the city, looks like the Christmas ball and the summit dinner will both be catered. Now if you will excuse me I have a certain little girl to speak with."

"Please do not be too cross with her your majesty; she only wanted to do something special for you."

"I make no promises." Elsa turned and walked away.

 _It's only one more day._

 _It's only one more day._

 _It's only one more day._

.

.

.

Even though snow packed the streets people still made it out to the large building on the north side of the capitol city. The large and ancient mead hall was rarely open during the afternoon and serving hot chocolate and apple cider instead of ale and liquor. It was even rarer that children packed the large open room with Santa was there listening to there wishes. Elsa stood with Anna at the back of the line.

"Ahh, it'll take for ever for my turn."

"Well Anna, if you had put you toys away and put on your coat when I told you, we wouldn't have been late."

"But I was playing world conquest; my jack in the box had just enslaved the teddy bear clan."

"As exciting _...and disturbing, what the hell?..._ as that sounds. You knew that we were going to be leaving soon. Now since there are five people ahead of us I expect you to behave while I get some apple cider." _with three fingers of vodka in it_.

Once Elsa was out of ear shot Anna grinned and devised a plan to get to the front of the line.

.

.

"Hoo hoo, Merry Christmas Queen Elsa. You like some cider ja." The large Finnish man was volunteering at the event

"Yes Mr. Oaken, I would love some."

"Kristoff told me about the accident ja, the princess is quite adorable is she not."

"Yes, so adorable I can't stand it."

Noticing the door to the mead hall open Oaken did a double take. "Well haven't seen her around here before."

"I have, excuse me Mr. Oaken." Elsa turned and then smiled as she got up from the bar and walked over to a woman with light brown skin and raven black hair with two chocolate eyes that meet her own.

"It's been too long Sultana Jasmine," the blonde said as she took the foreign monarch's hand.

"Indeed it has Queen Elsa." The two ladies greeted each other with lady like cheek pecks.

"I'm sorry to hear about the princess's accident."

"Well at least it's reversible. Though unfortunately she won't be able to have drinks with us tonight."

"A pity. Well I suppose we will be skipping straight to the part of our tradition that doesn't involve her tonight," Jasmine said in a sultry tone while coyly patting Elsa on the butt.

"Sultana!" Elsa looked around to make sure that no one was listening in on there conversation before giving her a whisper, "Remember, this isn't Agrabah, one does not pat the queen's bottom in public."

"Forgive me your majesty, I forget myself, Arendelle is quite conservative in some ways."

"It is our way. Though once we are in my bedroom tonight, you may grab what ever you wish."

Before they could continue to low key flirt three children, two boys and one girl ran to the queen crying. Elsa attempted to say something to Jasmine when the Sultana raised her hand. "Duty calls I understand, see you tonight my little snow flower."

Elsa's gaze lingered for a moment until she looked down to the children, each about the age Anna currently looked. "What is the trouble little ones?"

"Your not gonna have us kicked out of the kingdom are you?"

Elsa's jaw dropped a little. "Heavens' no! Where did you get such an idea from?"

Princess Anna said that since we were orphans and she was a princess, we had to give up our place in line so she could sit in Santa's lap or we'd be banished and forced to go live with the reindeer and eat bugs.

Elsa gasped in shock and then frowned. _That's it Anna! You are in so much trouble._

The queen reached into her pocket and handed each one a gold coin for there trouble. "I'm so sorry my dears; I promise that the she will learn a lesson from all of this.

In no mode for any more shenanigans, Elsa marched right over to Santa who was at the moment listening to Anna rattle off one very long list as the three orphans exited the mead hall, each with two gold coins in there pockets.

"... and a bicycle, and a pony, and a new doll, and the Russian Empire, and some new crayons, and a puppy, and a ... AHHH!" Little Anna was nowhere near finished and wouldn't ever do so because Elsa yanked her out of Santa's lap by the back of her dress and proceeded to carry her straight out the door.

.

.

.

Elsa refilled Jasmine's glass with Akvavit for the second time since they had rendezvoused in her bedroom.

"My, my Elsa, if I didn't know better, I would think that you are trying to get me drunk."

The blonde woman reached up and lightly stroked the Sultana's cheek. "Arendelle is very cold this time of year, especially for someone from such a hot climate. I'm just trying to keep you warm."

"With ninety proof liquor. An effective method. Though I must say that a certain part of me is getting a little too warm."

The local regent gave the foreign one a sultry look. "Would that be from me, or the liquor?"

Jasmine answered with a deep kiss. With a gentle push from Jasmine's finger, Elsa stepped back and rested her palms on the bureau behind her while giving a slow lick of her lips. A tug of the string on the front of her nightgown exposed a generous portion Elsa's alabaster cleavage. Taking only a seconds glance, Jasmine reached inside the nocturnal garment and cupped the blonde's right breast.

"Big sissy Elsa."

The small voice shattered the air of the room like a brick through a mirror. Jasmine jumped back as a red faced queen quickly closed her nightgown and shot her head to the open door and the little redheaded girl standing in the threshold holding a teddy bear.

 _I thought I locked that damn door!_

"Anna! I thought you were asleep."

"I'm scarred, there's a monster in under my bed."

 _Oh you've gotta be shitting me!_

"It's just your imagination."

"I'm scarred, will you sleep with me? Please big sissy Elsa"

Elsa gave Jasmine a longing look who returned it with an understanding smile. "We always have tomorrow night."

With sulking sigh Elsa walked over and lifted Anna on to her hip. "Don't worry Anna, nothing will be getting you tonight. _Or me!_

Anna gave her sister as wide a hug as she could while they walked down the hallway to the nursery. "Big sissy Elsa, why was that lady rubbing on your thing-a-ma-boppers?"

"Umm… They were a little sore so she was just giving them a massage, they're all better now?"

"Oh, were you going to rub hers?"

"That was the plan," Elsa answered as she let out another sigh.

.

.

.

The sun had barley risen above the North Mountain when a Pegasus made from ice touched down in the middle of what appeared to be a collection of boulders. With an excited leap, Elsa jumped of holding a laughing Anna in her arms. The average five year old would have been crying in terror after flying on a winged horse at a hundred miles per hour and five hundred feet above the ground. However Anna loved every minute of it.

With a shout, the queen attempted to awaken the slumbering trolls.

"Wake up! Wake the Fu…"

"Queen Elsa."

The monarch turned around with a giggling Anna on her hip to see Grand Pabbie standing before her with his hands behind his back grinning. "What if I told you that there were complications with the antidote?"

The young woman didn't even bother faking a smile and cut her gaze dangerously low. "What if a thousand ice dragons descended upon this valley?"

The old troll let out a hearty laugh as he held out a bottle of red liquid. "Just a little troll humor."

Elsa let out a loud sigh as she followed him inside his cave and sat little Anna down on a patch of moss next to the dress she had been wearing before the accident. Propriety was long gone by that point. "Sorry, I'm just ready for this to be done… so very, very ready."

"Well, all she has to do is drink one swallow of this potion and she will completely return to normal… well her version of normal at least."

Before either adult could say anything else Anna crossed her arms and pouted. "That looks yucky, I won't drink it!"

Elsa knelled down next to her _very_ little sister and lightly stroked her hair. "Anna darling, you know I love you very much, right?"

The girl nodded.

"Well that's good. So you won't take it personally when I hold your nose and pour the whole bottle down your adorable little throat _after_ I give you a whipping."

The youngest and oldest person in the room gasped in shock at Elsa's uncharacteristic threat.

"Big sissy Elsa?"

"I'll do it. I don't care if the trolls watches me do it. I'll make a switch from ice and rip your cherubic butt to ribbons," Elsa said as saccharine dripped from her voice.

Without another word Anna jumped up, grabbed the bottle, and shot gunned it in one breath.

Grande Pabbie laughed again, "It will only take a minute or so. Let us give her some privacy."

The two of them walked outside as Elsa sat on the ground and leaned against the outside of Pabbie's cave in a very un-queenly manner. "It's over, it's finally over."

"I'm sure it wasn't all that bad, other than Anna not being able to reach most things, how hard was it?"

Elsa gave him an exasperated look as she stood back up. "How hard was it?!"

"She wasn't even half as much a brat the first time around!"

The elder troll was confused for a moment until he started laughing so hard that he had to sit down.

"What?! What's so damn funny?!"

"She got you. She got you good. The accident only affected her body, she retained her adult mental state. I checked for that three times."

Elsa began to grow very red in the face. "She… She's been faking it the whole time?!"

"Pretty much," Pabbie answered before he started laughing hysterically again.

Right as Elsa was about to tell him to shut up Anna walked out in her fully grown body adjusting the clasp on her cloak. "Well that was a wild ride but…" Anna stopped mid-sentence when she saw the hellfire in her sister's eyes, she knew that the cat was out of the bag. Anna slowly backed away from her fuming sister with a wide-eyed look of fear, while wringing her hands nervously.

"Umm… I love you big sissy Elsa."

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT'S TO TELL MY THAT I SUCK. MERRY CHRISTMAS.**


End file.
